


further down, we go (can we go back, darling?)

by cathcathycatherine



Series: Further Down, We Go [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucked Up, Gang Violence, Journalism, Mutual Pining, Police, Self-Worth Issues, Slow To Update, Smoking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcathycatherine/pseuds/cathcathycatherine
Summary: A pair of cops with a master’s degree and issues plunge themselves deep into the web of crime, desperate for answers.But even with a gun barrel itching near their heads, mercurial feelings are difficult to avoid, and frankly, nothing good can come from it.They descend further into it, regardless.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Further Down, We Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859719
Kudos: 1





	further down, we go (can we go back, darling?)

**Author's Note:**

> and so we begin this emotionally draining tale of crime, anger, sadness and, maybe, just maybe, love.

Crime was not new in this corner of the world, right in the city of Orien.

With the blistering heat of an ever-busy downtown, a pair of part-time homicide detectives sent themselves spiraling down the web of intricate lies, rose tinted wine glasses and into the maze of the corrupt, the greedy and the powerful.

Murder after murder, it seems the dead did have something in common. And they were single-minded with their goal to find out what that commonality is. And they were going to get what they want with gunpowder, being in the wrong places and a lot of dirt on their fingers. 

Feelings and morals be damned.

The only problem is, when will they go too far? And when it comes down to that, what are they willing to leave behind?


End file.
